30 Nights of Island Slumber- The 11th in Danny, Tommy, and Friends
by rugphan
Summary: A DP/Rugrats crossover. Imagine what would happen if you got stuck on a deserted island. It would be pretty scary having to survive off of limited food and water, finding shelter, and defending yourself from wild animals in the jungle. Now imagine that you're on that island with your playmates and your classmates and nobody knows how the heck you got there. Slightly spiritual!
1. Day 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Here is my latest installment of the Danny, Tommy, and Friends Story Series,** ** _30 Nights of Island Slumber_** **. This is also the story I am currently working on, so this one might take a bit longer to complete, so be patient! :) I can assure you it will be finished eventually! ;) I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! :) I do not own any of these characters.**

 **30 Nights of Island Slumber**

Part of the Danny, Tommy, and Friends Story Series

Written By Rugphan

 **WARNING:** A kid-friendly Lord of the Flies parody. If you don't like the book, I still highly recommend this story for you!

 **Day 1**

 ** _B_** oom! Rustle. CRASH! Boom! Rustle. CRASH! Boom! Rustle. CRASH! Boom! Rustle.

CRASH! Five-year-old Danny Fenton screamed and opened his eyes. He felt wet, damp even. At first he thought he was going to get into some huge trouble with his mom because she had just washed his bed sheets yesterday, and now he just had a nightmare and pretty much soiled not only his sheets, but his pajamas as well. It had happened to him before, and quite frankly, it was really embarrassing.

But, Danny wasn't in his favorite pair of red pajamas or in his bed. Where he was was much worse than getting caught accidentally wetting the bed. He was sitting under a huge pine tree, the wind and rain soaking through to his socks and underwear. Thunder and lightning was booming all around him; Danny was surprised and relieved that the lightning hadn't struck him. He tried to move away from the palm trees to a more safe environment, and gasped. A huge eruption of pain shot through his right side. Danny frantically lifted up his shirt, and saw a huge bruise covering practically the whole side of his body. It not only felt painful, but it looked painful as well. He was stuck in this spot. For now.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. It ached badly, and he didn't know why. He felt around to notice a large bump on the back of his head. Luckily, his dark, raven black hair covered a good portion of it. The bump was barely noticeable.

Danny shivered. 'How did I get here?' he wondered. He was scared out of his wits. Danny's bright, sky blue eyes were glinting in fear as glanced up at the sky and wrapped his arms around himself from the cold. As hard as he tried to remember how the heck he ended up in the middle of a forest, he just couldn't. He was too sore to remember. So badly Danny wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep until the soreness had passed. He was just thinking of doing that. Maybe when he woke up and the storm had passed, he would remember…

"Danny?"

Danny opened his eyes once more and looked around. Nothing. He shrugged, thinking he was hearing things, and was about to lie back against the tree he was recently resting against, when he heard the voice again.

"Danny?"

This time, Danny saw movement to his right. A giant leaf was pushed out of the way, and sure enough, Danny saw a dark silhouette standing right beside him. "Who's there?" he murmured.

"Danny, it's me!"

The silhouette stepped out from behind the giant leaves and stepped forward. Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and Danny could make out the short, bald headed, one-year-old baby figure of his playmate Tommy Pickles kneeling down beside him. Concern was spread across his face. "Are you okay?"

Danny smiled in relief, now knowing that he was no longer alone. But, instead of answering Tommy's question, he asked one of his own. "Where _are_ we?"

Tommy shook his head in puzzlement. "I don't knows. I was hoping you would knows."

Danny shook his head.

"Aw, well." Tommy shrugged, like being somewhere you didn't know where you were was normal and calming. He seemed to change his mind a second later. "Danny, do you remembers how we gotted here?"

Danny shook his head again.

Tommy frowned. "Where are our friends?"

Danny shrugged. He could barely speak. He was feeling very, very sleepy all of a sudden…very, _very_ sleepy…

"Danny!"

"What?!"

"You _aren't_ all right!"

"Yeah." Danny felt woozy all of a sudden, like he was going to pass out at any second…

Tommy on the other hand, was starting to panic. This was unusual for him. He had never been in a situation like this before. "Uh…uh…don't worry, Danny!" he exclaimed. "I'll find somebodys! I promless!" And with that, Danny watched his playmate leave.

Now, if Danny had been in his right state, he would have told Tommy to not wander off because he would get lost in the big forest. But, the fact of it was that Danny _wasn't_ feeling right in the head, and his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier by the minute. Soon, everything went dark…

L L L L

 ** _"_** ** _S_** o, you just found him like this?"

"Not eggzactly."

"And just what _exactly_ do you mean by that?"

Danny groaned, slowly opened his eyes, and started to sit up. But just as he was sitting up, he gasped and placed his palm gently against the back of his head. The bump had swelled up a bit more, and it hurt worse than before. Panicked, Danny quickly lifted up his shirt. To his relief, the giant purple bruise across his stomach had started to become a bit browner. At least that meant the bruise wasn't as serious as it looked.

Once the brief panic had passed, Danny suddenly felt the presence of eyes staring down at him. He glanced upward.

"Danny! You're okay!"

Soon, Danny felt the gentle arms of Tommy Pickles wrapping around him once more. Luckily, the bruise across his abdomen was only slightly sore. "Tommy! You found your way back!" Danny frowned as the sudden realization hit him. "How did you-,"

But, Tommy was too happy to see that Danny was doing better, that he didn't listen to a word Danny had to say. "And I brought Valerie with me!" Tommy added excitedly.

Valerie Gray. She was one of Danny's classmates. And that was all Danny really knew about her. Valerie and Danny weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact, she hated Danny's guts. Even if Danny were a cute, fluffy kitten, Valerie would still stare at him like he was a pile of someone's undigested lunch. Danny glanced up at her. Indeed Valerie's brown eyes were boring into him, practically saying, "You're a loser, but considering the fact that you're hurt, I guess I have to be a little concerned." But, Danny had gotten used to Valerie's behavior over the past year. In fact, he was so used to it, he wouldn't have been surprised to see if Valerie wasn't concerned about him at all.

Valerie, on the other hand, was indeed concerned about Danny's condition. Even though she didn't particularly care for the boy sitting a mere few feet away from her, she would never want Danny to be hurt or injured. Valerie wasn't a monster. She wasn't cruel. If anything, she could just hide her feelings really well. And right now, that's exactly what Valerie was doing. Hiding the fact that she was concerned about the well being of one of the biggest losers in the kindergarten class.

"Fenton."

'Well, at least she's acknowledging my presence.' Danny thought grimly.

"Valerie."

An awkward silence passed between the two of them. Soon, Valerie spoke again.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hesitantly.

Danny slowly nodded. This was as close to a polite conversation that he and Valerie had ever had. And he was more than a little weirded out by it.

"Er, I'm fine I guess." he replied. Another pause before he added, "How about yourself?"

Valerie shrugged. "Okay."

More silence passed. Tommy glanced at the two of them in confusion. He didn't get what was going on between the two of his friends. 'Me and Danny get along well all the time.' he thought. 'Aren't Danny and Valerie aposed to get along well too?' Tommy wasn't having any of it.

"Come on, Valerie! Let's help Danny up!"

But, before Tommy could take even one step toward his playmate, Danny was up on his feet. "Thanks, Tommy." he grinned slightly. "I'm feeling a whole lot better now. My head's really sore, but other than that, I'm just fine." Danny winced, and tenderly felt the swelled up bump on the back of his head after he said this.

Luckily, Tommy didn't seem to notice. "Great! Let's goes and finds the others!" He started to toddle toward the leaves where he and Valerie had appeared from moments earlier, but Danny interrupted.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "The others are _here_?"

Valerie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Well, no _duh_ , Fenton! We found them all _hours_ ago!"

Danny glared daggers at her. "Well, I'm sor- _ry_ , Valerie! In case you haven't noticed, I got a great brown bruise on my tummy, a bump the size of a dinosaur egg on my head, and to make it even better, I have no clue of where the heck we are! I can't say I haven't been preoccupied with other things going on around me!"

Valerie gave Danny the famous stare again. " _Nobody_ knows where we are, loser! _Nobody_ knows how we got here, _nobody_ knows why we _are_ here, and most importantly, _NOBODY KNOWS HOW TO GET OFF OF THIS STUPID ISLAND_!"

"Wait a minute!" Danny exclaimed. "We're on an _island_?!"

Valerie sighed. "No, Fenton! The palm trees are here for show, and the giant leaves are props for the musical going on next door!" She rolled her eyes once more. " _Yes_ , we're on an island!"

Danny ignored Valerie's last comment as his eyes widened in fear. "We're _marooned_ here?"

Valerie was silent this time. She hadn't really thought much about that fact until just now. _What if they never got off the island_?

But, Tommy interrupted her thoughts. "Come on, you guys! Our friends are this way!"

Figuring that there wasn't any point in arguing anymore at the moment, Danny and Valerie followed Tommy deep into the dark woods. Danny couldn't help but notice bent twigs and leaves every few feet out of the way of the path Tommy was leading them through. 'So that was how Tommy was able to find his way back here!' Danny thought. Danny couldn't help but grin at this. He had taught his playmate well.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the three kids finally made it to the edge of the woods. Sure enough, everyone else was waiting there for them including Dash and his pal Quan, Paulina and her best friend Star, Danny's best friend Tucker Foley, his playmate and Tommy's best friend Chuckie Finster, Chuckie and Tommy's friends Phil and Lil Deville, and all of the rest of Danny's kindergarten class. Sam Manson, Danny's other best friend was the first one to run up to him.

"Danny! Are you alright?" she asked, concern spreading across her face immediately. "When we heard you had passed out in the woods, we were all so worried!" Sam gave him a big hug. "We're so glad you're safe!"

Danny hugged Sam back. It was funny, Danny had never hugged Sam for this long before in his life. It felt kind of…nice.

But, Dash interrupted Danny's train of thought. "Great!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad to see Fenton's alright! Now, we can goof off!" With that, Dash headed to the nearest palm tree, and plopped down beside it.

Paulina smiled. "I'm with you there Dash!" So, she, Star, Valerie, and the rest of the kindergarten class, followed and sat in their quiet and peaceful spots beside the palm trees. The babies looked unsure of themselves.

Meanwhile, Sam was staring at all of her classmates in shock. "You're _kidding_ , right?" she asked. "Danny just got back from a horrible few hours in the woods, and you're telling me it's time to lie around and _relax_? Why don't we make some fruit smoothies while we're at it!"

Danny winced. He knew how upset Sam could get in moments of stress. "Sam, don't fret about it too much. It's-,"

But Sam cut him off. "I'm sorry, Danny! These guys can give us all of the crud they want at school, but we're in a life or death situation here!"

Danny went silent then for a moment. He knew she was right. "We should be doing something productive." he added. "Maybe we should build shelters in case there's another storm coming along."

Dash snorted. "Who are you kidding, Fenton? The sky's all clear now!"

Danny glanced upward, and sure enough the sky was as blue as could be. How come he hadn't noticed that before? That thought triggered another one. "Does anybody remember how we got here?"

"We checked. Nobody knows."

Danny was officially puzzled now. How the heck could all of them have gotten on this island without remembering how they got there in the first place? He shook the thought away. He couldn't worry about that now.

"Look," Danny continued, "we need to get these shelters built. We don't know when we're getting off of this island." _Or if we ever will_. Danny shuddered involuntarily. He hadn't meant for that horrible thought to pass through his mind.

Dash waved Danny off. "Don't fret so much, Fenton! If you feel so _insistent_ on building useless little houses for you and your dollies or whatever you want to call your loser friends-,"

"I resent that!" Tucker exclaimed, stomping toward Dash in anger. "We are _not_ dolls!"

Tucker cried out as Dash shoved him to the ground.

"-then why don't you guys do it yourselves?" Dash finished, like nothing unusual just happened.

As Phil and Lil rushed over to help Tucker to his feet, Danny just stood there, glaring at Dash. "Fine, then! Have it your way! Come on, guys, let's get to work!"

With that, Sam and Tucker started to follow Danny toward the woods. It only took them a moment to realize the babies weren't coming. When Sam pointed this out, Danny shrugged it off. "Let it go, Sam. They've had a long day. They deserve the rest unlike _some people over here_!" Danny's voice raised a slight octave.

"Get working, loser!" was all that Dash had to say.

Day slowly turned to night as the trio worked to collect sticks, leaves, and grass. They tightened sticks together with thick twines of grass to make a three-sided boarder to shield them from the cold, harsh wind. The giant leaves were tied to the top to shield them from the rain. It was pitch black by the time Danny, Sam, and Tucker collapsed from exhaustion.

"We did it." Sam breathed. "We finished the first shelter."

Dash got up from the palm tree he was sitting by, his arms wrapped around him due to the cold. "Great!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Quan, Harrison, Derek! Come on! This shelter is ours!" And with that, the four boys made their way inside the sturdily built shelter. The four of them fit perfectly.

"Um…" Chuckie got up from his spot on a soft pile of sand, and slowly approached the boys who were now comfortably lying inside the shelter. "Dash, if-if you don't mind me asking, I-I was thinking that Danny, Sam, and Tucker should get this shelter s-since they was the ones who builded it. M-Maybe-,"

Dash growled at Chuckie, who screamed, and ran to hide behind Tucker. Dash and his friends just laughed.

"Knock it off you guys!" Tucker yelled. "You seriously have nothing better to do than terrorize a toddler?" Tucker turned to Chuckie, and began to comfort him. "Come on, Chuck. It's okay…"

Danny sighed. "Well, I was going to let the babies have this shelter, but considering the fact that it's _already_ _taken_ they're going to have to sleep out in the cold tonight."

"In the dark?" Chuckie whimpered quietly.

"What's the matter, Finster?" Dash asked mockingly. "Are you chicken?" He and his friends started making chicken noises and flapping their arms like wings. Chuckie started to cry. Everyone else was watching the argument intently now.

Danny wasn't just annoyed anymore. He was angry. Once someone messed with his friends so far as to make them cry, Danny got ticked off really easily. "You guys are real jerks! If you won't let the babies have the shelter, at least give it to a few of the girls so they can warm up!"

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, don't. This isn't necessary. Just let them have it."

"But, Sam, we worked all day on this shelter! We should at least let you or Valerie or Tommy or somebody get a chance to sleep peacefully tonight!"

"Exactly! _They_ will!" Sam said, nodding her head toward Dash and his three other friends who were still smirking at Danny from the shelter.

Danny glared down at the sand like it had just insulted him.

"Look, Danny," Sam whispered, putting her other arm on his other shoulder, "nothing is going to get resolved if we keep arguing. Let's leave the loud discussions for tomorrow."

Danny glanced up at her. He'd seen that look in Sam's eyes many times before. Pleading, begging. He sighed. "Fine." Danny glanced back at Dash. "We'll figure something out tomorrow."

Danny and Sam both seemed to notice that Sam's hands were still on Danny's shoulders. She quickly put them back to her sides. With that, Danny, Sam, and Tucker headed toward the others (Danny tried to ignore the taunting jeers that were coming from the shelter.).

"Might as well get comfortable." Paulina muttered disgustedly as she lay down on the cool sand. The rest of the kids followed suit. Soon, everyone was in a restless sleep. Everyone except for Danny. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes shut. Soon, he slowly stood up and -careful not to wake anybody- started down toward the ocean. Maybe the sound of the peaceful waves rushing in and out would calm him to sleep.

As he got to the water's edge, the cool waves of the ocean touched his feet. Danny quickly slipped off his red and white sneakers and set them to the side, the waves now tickling his toes. Even though the water was as cold as ice, it was a strangely pleasant sensation.

Tiredness overwhelmed him. But, even the soft splashes of the ocean wouldn't calm Danny. Too many thoughts were rushing through his head, practically filling his brain to the brim. How was Danny going to be able to talk some sense into Dash when he wouldn't even speak to him? And what about the other kids? Danny knew they would back Dash up. And with only four babies and his two friends taking Danny's side, no one would listen to them either. If all of this chaos was happening, how were they ever going to survive?

Danny sighed. Tears were threatening to overflow. But he couldn't cry. He just couldn't. He didn't want to wake the others up. His friends would just comfort him and the other kids would just make fun of him. Danny didn't want any of that, so he quickly wiped the tears away, stood up, and started back up the island toward his friends.

Danny collapsed on the ground and glanced up at the starry sky, arms behind his head, wincing when he remembered the large bump on his head. He would have to check it tomorrow somehow to make sure it didn't get infected. Danny finally settled for placing his hands on his stomach, before glancing at the people around him. Everyone was still tossing and turning in their sleep. "Please God," Danny whispered, closing his eyes and turning on his side, "let us get through this." Before he knew it, Danny had fallen asleep.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I kind of took the whole "I resent that! I'm plenty nerd!" joke off of Danny Phantom there, but it was too good to pass up! XD So, I don't own that joke either! ;)**


	2. Day 2

**Author's Note: Hi, you guys! Here's the next chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it. :D I don't own any of these characters!**

 **Day 2**

 ** _"_** ** _I_** was only asking, Dash! Please don't hurt me!"

Danny quickly sat up. It was bright and sunny now, and judging by the placement of the sun, it was around ten or eleven o' clock. He was surprised to see that he slept in this late. After all, he had just spent the night trying to sleep on the cold sand of an island! Shouldn't he have been awake much, much earlier? He turned to his right to where Sam was sitting. "How long was I asleep?" Danny asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up myself." She pointed off to her left. "But, I think we've got bigger problems."

Danny glanced over to where Sam was pointing. Dash was angry with Chuckie again, and Tommy was trying his hardest to protect his best friend. "Oh, great." Danny mumbled, getting to his feet. "Come on, Sam. We'd better go and help them out."

Sam was getting more and more annoyed with every passing minute. They hadn't been on the island for two days, and _already_ everyone was getting chaotic. She sighed heavily. 'One of these days, these jerks are going to push me over the edge.' Sam thought as she and Danny approached the scene.

"Alright, you guys." Danny said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Dash is being a big meanie again, Danny!" Tommy exclaimed, angrily. "All Chuckie asked him was where he could goes to use the potty!"

"And then Finster kept asking me over and over again where to go, and I keep telling him, _I don't know_!" Dash explained, his eyebrows furrowed at the babies.

"Hmm. That's a good idea." Danny murmured, not really paying much attention to the argument going on in front of him.

" _What's_ a good idea?" Dash smirked. "That we all sprout wings and fly out of this cruddy place?"

Danny frowned in annoyance. Why did Dash have to get smart with him all of the time? Couldn't he just cooperate with him for once in his life? "I'm going to choose to pretend that I didn't hear that comment, and say that we should establish some bathroom rules around here."

"Fine by me." Dash grinned slyly. "And just know, as your leader, I don't have the authority to go over _any_ rules around here. That's all you."

"As your _leader_?!" Tucker exclaimed, approaching the five kids. "Since when did you become our _leader_?"

"Earlier this morning." Everyone turned around to see Paulina, Valerie, Star, and Quan walking toward them. "We voted!"

"Without _us_?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"That seems a little unfair, you guys." Phil said, as he, Lil, and the rest of the kids joined the group.

"Okay, then!" Dash exclaimed happily. "We'll take another vote! Are there any other nominations besides me?"

Silence.

Dash smirked in triumph. "I guess that answers your question there, Manso-,"

Sam suddenly grinned. "I nominate Danny!"

Danny's eyes widened in surprise and fear as everyone turned to stare at him. Him a leader? There was no way, absolutely no way… "Sam," Danny hissed, "what are you _doing_?"

"Just trust me on this one, Danny! It's for all of our own good!" Sam whispered. She turned back to Dash and said, "Now we can vote!"

Dash grunted in annoyance. "Fine." Then, turning to face the crowd, "How many of you guys want this loser," he gestured toward Danny, "to be our leader?"

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed angrily.

The babies, along with Sam and Tucker raised their hands.

Dash nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay. Now," he smiled boldly, and pointed a thumb against his chest, "how many of you want me to be your leader?"

Everyone else raised their hands. A total majority.

"Well, it looks like _I_ win again, Fenton." Dash smirked. "And like I said before, bathroom rules are on _you_."

Danny rolled his eyes before turning to the huge group of kids. It wasn't like he cared if he established bathroom rules or not. It was just the way Dash made it sound like all the hard work was put on him was what bugged Danny. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Um…er…well…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Star shouted. This caused a chain reaction of laughter.

Danny's cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. "Well, I was _going_ to say we should split both boys and girls to each side of the island." Actually, Danny didn't know he was going to say that. But, now that it came out of his mouth, it sounded like a great idea. Danny quickly faced the palm trees. "If we look at it from this way, I say the girls can have their privacy if they go deep into the woods on the right side, while the boys can have their privacy on the left side."

Chuckie raised his hand.

"Yes, Chuck?"

"Um," Chuckie stated in puzzlement, "how are we apposed to tells which side is our left and which side is our right?"

Danny had almost forgotten that the babies didn't know their lefts and rights from their circles and squares. What was he supposed to do now? He decided to go with the easiest approach possible. Pointing to his left, Danny explained, "This side is left." Then pointing to the side opposite, "This side is right." He turned back to face the babies. "Anymore questions, you guys?"

Danny was surprised to see Tommy raise his hand. He had thought he had made his directions very clear. "Yes, Tommy?"

"What if we forgets where we're apposed to goes?" Tommy asked, scratching the back of his head in puzzlement. "I means, what if we forgets where left and right is again?"

The rest of the babies nodded and acknowledged their agreement.

"For Pete's sake!" Dash exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in anger and frustration.

"Who's Pete?" Lil questioned.

Dash face palmed himself.

It didn't take long for Danny to come up with another solution. He grabbed a good-sized stick from the ground and a small rock. He sharpened one end of the stick as quickly and carefully as he could with the rock. Everyone else was silently watching Danny working hard on the task.

Soon, Valerie broke the silence. "What on _earth_ are you doing?" she asked in confusion and mere curiosity.

Danny didn't answer. He was too focused on the task at hand. Once the stick was as sharp and pointy to his satisfaction, Danny walked toward the left side of the trees. After finding a tree that seemed to satisfy him, Danny set to work. Using the rock as a hammer and the pointed stick as a nail, he started chiseling away at the wood.

About an hour or so passed, and nobody had spoken, not even the babies. Everyone was watching Danny hard at work with his handmade tool and rock. Soon, everyone jumped, startled by the small thumps and little puffs of sand that indicated that Danny had dropped the rock and stick. Standing on one tree was a giant stick figure.

Picking up his tools, Danny started toward the right side of the clumps of trees, seemingly oblivious to the stares of awe his friends and classmates were giving him. Soon, Danny had picked out another tree and was chiseling again.

Another hour and a half of silence passed before the tools were dropped again and Danny turned to face the group of kids. On this tree was a giant stick figure in a dress. "Does this help, you guys?" Danny asked, breaking the silence, and glancing downward at the babies.

The babies nodded eagerly.

"Yep!" Chuckie grinned.

"Oh, okay!" Tommy added.

"We gots it now!" Phil and Lil said in unison.

Danny smiled. "Great! Now, we can move on with our day!"

Chuckie, who had forgotten all about having to go to the bathroom for the past two and a half hours, took off for the left side of the woods in desperation. Everyone watched him until he was out of sight.

Suddenly, a loud growling noise sounded on the island.

"W-Was that a bear?" Paulina asked in a shaky voice.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her classmate. Was Paulina really that dense? "A bear? On a deserted island?"

"I don't know, Manson! If _you're_ so curious, why don't you go look for it?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a bear." Everyone turned to look at Phil. "It was my tummy." He smiled eagerly at the thought of food. "What's for breakfast around here? I'm hungry!"

That was a good question, Tucker realized. What would they have for breakfast? A better question would be, what would they eat in general? Surely, there was food _somewhere_ on the island. And what about water? Humans could only go for so long without water. And they hadn't had any water for the past couple of days.

Tucker turned to Danny. "You've got your water purifier machine on you?"

Danny gave his best friend a broad grin. "I completely forgot about it!" He dug around in his vest pocket until he pulled out a small, square device. "It's a good thing I kept it in my pocket, rather than my suitcase."

Suitcase. Alarm bells went off in Danny's head. That was it!

"We were on a field trip!" Danny exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Tucker asked in puzzlement.

"We were on a field trip! That's how we got here!"

"How did we get here from a field trip?" Sam grinned eagerly, anticipating what the answer was going to be.

"That's just it, I don't know." Danny glanced down at the ground, his brows furrowed in concentration. "I just remember we were on a class trip somewhere, and the babies were allowed to come with us for _some_ reason." he replied. "I just don't remember _why_." He lifted his head up to look at the others. "Does this ring a bell to any of you guys?"

Everyone nodded slightly.

"Can you remember where we were or where we were headed that got us here instead?"

Everyone shook their heads this time.

'That's so odd.' Danny thought. 'How could this many of us end up on a deserted island, and not a single one of us remembers how the heck we got here in the first place?' He shrugged it off for now. They would all have to worry about that later. Right now, their first priority was getting some food to eat. As long as they had the water purifier Danny's parents made, they were guaranteed to not become dehydrated. But, food was an essential necessity as well. Pretty soon, all of them were going to become hungry if they weren't hungry already.

"Anyway," Danny interrupted the silence that was starting to form, "back to the food situation."

"No problem!" Dash grinned widely. "All of us guys will go and hunt for some food, while the girls and the babies continue to build the shelters."

Danny's jaw dropped in protest. He was about to make a retort, when he realized that what Dash was saying was _actually_ a good idea. All of it that is, except for one thing. "What about weapons?"

Dash rolled his eyes. "What the _heck_ would we need weapons for, Fenton?"

"You know, to catch any animals that we may run into on the way."

Quan gestured widely with both arms. "Where are we going to find any weapons around here?"

"We could make them." Danny suggested. "Sharpened sticks and pointed rocks tied tightly to broken branches make good hunting tools you know."

Dash smirked, as if what Danny had just said was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of. "Whatever, Fenton. We can take down any animal with our bare hands!" He gestured to his pals. "Come along, guys."

Danny and Tucker started to follow them toward the edge of the woods, but Dash held a hand out to stop them. "Not you two."

"But, you just said all of the girls and babies were working on the shelters!" Tucker exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in anger.

"Exactly my point."

The boys all laughed at the offended looks Danny and Tucker were giving Dash. Soon, Danny recovered from the blow. "Can't we just all work together on this? We're on the edge of survival here!"

Dash just shook his head in amusement while the other boys laughed at Danny's suggestion before shoving both Danny and Tucker into the sand. They coughed and sputtered as the dirt scratched their throats, and the sand stung their eyes. Dash and his pals howled loudly with laughter.

"That's what you get for trying to question your _unquestionable_ leader!" Dash taunted as he and his friends turned around (some still kicking sand in Danny and Tucker's faces) and stalked away toward the entry of the woods.

L L L L

 ** _S_** am grunted in annoyance as she attempted to tie two giant sticks together with some small, thin leaves for what seemed like the one-thousandth time. Again, the two sticks wobbled a bit as she tried to stand them up on their own. They stood perfectly for a moment before the stringy leaves came loose and toppled downward along with the sticks, making the sand poof around them.

"DARN IT!" Sam yelled in frustration.

"Jeez, Manson! Take a chill pill! You're overreacting!"

Sam whipped around angrily to see Paulina smirking with an amused look on her face, Star and Valerie not so far behind her with the same amused expression. "Hey, at least I've been _trying_ to get some shelters built around here! What have you guys been doing," it was Sam's turn to smirk, "looking around the woods for a refrigerator full of fresh milk and cookies?"

Star rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, loser!"

"Yeah!" Paulina chimed in. "We were looking for plug in outlets for our curling irons!" She indicated toward the curling irons that she and her two friends were holding. "Now, can you _please_ stop goofing around with those shelters and help us?"

Sam didn't even express in outrage how she and the babies had been working their bottoms off for the past twenty minutes, while the rest of the girls just wandered around doing nothing to help whatsoever. Instead, she just stared at the three of them, dumbfounded. "You're kidding me, right?"

It was just then the rustling of leaves sounded behind the four girls.

"A BEAR!" Paulina shrieked.

Sam was surprised that she was able to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Relax! It's probably just the babies with some more sticks for the shelters."

Sure enough, Tommy, followed by Phil, Lil, and Chuckie were each carrying a small pile of branches in their hands.

"Hey, Sam!" Tommy exclaimed cheerfully, a proud look on his face. "We finded some more sticks and stuffs!"

Sam smiled. "Good work you guys!" She watched as the babies organized the sticks in a big pile before turning back to face Paulina, Star, and Valerie. "Anyway, where were we?"

"You were just about to tell us off for something." Valerie stated, un-amused. "I can tell."

Sam ignored Valerie's comment as she remembered what she was about to say earlier. Not even bothering to ask why the heck the three girls had curling irons with them in the first place, she gestured out with her left arm, and exclaimed, "Look around you guys! We're on a deserted island with no food, no clean clothes, and nothing but a small water purifier to keep us going! Do you _really_ think we're going to find anything that _looks_ like an electrical outlet out here?" She bent down to grab two sticks from big the pile and tried to tie them together. The babies were attempting to do the same thing, occasionally glancing upward to watch the argument that was threatening to rise.

Paulina turned to grin at her two friends. "Manson's right girls!"

Sam nearly dropped the two branches she was working on trying to tie together. "Excuse me?" She turned to face the three girls once more. "Did I just hear that right, or is the humidity of the island air fogging up my brain?"

Paulina ignored Sam and continued to chat with Star and Valerie. "We're not going to find any plug in outlets _out here_. What we'll need to do is search inside all of the holes _inside_ the palm trees!"

Sam groaned inwardly. 'How the heck could I have thought Paulina was _actually_ going to make any sense?' she thought. "Will you guys excuse me for a minute?" she asked, quickly turning on her heel and staring at the babies with an annoyed expression on her face. "I need a nice, long walk."

Tommy smiled up at her. "Sure thing, Sam! We'll keep working until you gets back!"

"Thanks." Sam replied. She knew nothing much was going to get accomplished with just the babies working on the shelters, but she didn't have the heart to tell them that. Instead, she trudged away, leaving the contaminated area of stupidity behind her.

She hadn't been walking for five minutes when she saw a familiar figure moving toward her. "Danny?"

"Sam?" He looked just as surprised as she did.

"What are you doing here? Where's Tucker?"

"Looks like you just passed him." Danny pointed directly behind her. Sam turned around, and she could see the small figure of Tucker Foley trying to help the babies tie some branches together. She hadn't even noticed that she had walked by him.

Sam turned back to Danny. "Why aren't you and Tucker out hunting with the other boys?"

"Why do you think?"

"Dash kicked you out before you even got started?"

"Bingo." Danny grinned slightly before frowning at his friend's expression. "Are you okay, Sam?" he asked. "You seem a little…tense. How come you're not over there helping out with the shelters?"

Sam groaned angrily. "It's Paulina and her friends, Danny! I swear if they say one more stupid thing to me today, I'm going to explode!"

"Why? What happened?" Concern was etched onto Danny's face.

"They wanted to find the plug in outlets for their curling irons, Danny!" Sam exclaimed, shaking Danny's shoulders with both hands. " _Plug in outlets_!"

"It's okay, Sam…"

"No, Danny! It's not okay! I just can't stand snobby people! I just can't!" She sighed. "You just don't understand what some girls can be like. Sometimes they can be so inconsiderate, so bossy, so…so…"

"Mean?"

"Exactly! Can't they see the reality of the situation? Danny, we may _never_ get off of this island."

Danny shuddered inwardly at the thought that he had been trying to prevent from entering his mind since yesterday. "I know what you mean." he admitted. "Dash and his pals never seem to take anything seriously around here either."

"No kidding." Sam replied stubbornly, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

Danny suddenly smiled and shrugged. "But, you know, what's the big deal about that? I mean, we've got each other, right? I mean, with the two of us together, we'll make it through."

Sam's arms seemed to fall to her sides at their own accord, almost trance-like. Danny had never referred to the two of them like that before. It had always been the three of them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker; the trio. Why had Danny only mentioned two thirds of the puzzle like that? All of these thoughts ran through her head for a couple more minutes before Sam realized she was staring at Danny. She blushed slightly, and looked away.

Danny, who had just seemed to notice what he had just said, turned slightly red in the face as well, drifted his eyes off of Sam, and quickly steered away from the conversation. "Er-, um-, let's go and see how those shelters are holding up, shall we?" Danny started toward where Tucker and the babies were hard at work. Sam trailed behind him.

Although, she couldn't help but notice that, even from the far away distance of where they were previously standing, you could see well enough that the shelters were in the same state as they were five minutes ago; hopelessly unbuilt.

L L L L

 ** _I_** t took a few hours, and a lot of hard work, but Danny, Sam, Tucker and the babies were able to get a second shelter built. The seven friends normally would've been cheering about their accomplishment. But, at this point, they were all so tired of moving non-stop for hours. So instead, they all collapsed onto the cool sand.

Chuckie sighed. "If only we had some food right now." he murmured disappointedly. "That would make this day even betterer."

Tommy, who a moment ago had his eyes shut, opened them slightly. His stomach growled in a mixture of anger and desperation. All he had had today was water from Danny's water purifier, and even with all that he had actually drank, the water still didn't seem to satisfy him. And with that realization, Tommy quickly sat up and looked directly ahead at the horizon. "Hey, you guys! Where are Dash and Quan and their friends? The sun's starting to go down!"

Danny was soon sitting up as well. Unfortunately, Tommy was right. The sun was sinking lower and lower -it seemed- into the depths of the ocean. Fear jolted inside of him. Even though Dash and his friends weren't the most friendliest people in the world, he didn't ever want anything really horrible to happen to any of them. "I sure hope they're alright." He glanced over in the general direction where the boys had entered the woods only hours before.

They all sat in silence for awhile. Paulina, Star, Valerie, and the rest of the girls seemed to notice that their friends were missing, and –eventually- decided to join the rest of the group.

"It's going to get dark soon, and Dash isn't back yet!" Paulina whispered, a slight hint of fear in her voice.

Star put an arm around her friend. "Don't worry, Paulina! Knowing Dash and Quan, they're probably boasting about how much food they've gotten."

Paulina couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yeah." Valerie muttered. "Or worrying because they don't have any food to bring back!"

Lil couldn't help but stare at Valerie at that moment. Her retort sounded like something Sam would say, but the fact of it all was that she wasn't Sam. Lil had only gotten to know Valerie over the past two days. And in that short amount of time, she couldn't help but notice that, even though Valerie was bossy, rude, and not very talkative toward anyone except for the people in her social circle, she seemed different than most of her friends. Valerie was like a cheetah in a pack of tigers, and her friends didn't seem to notice this. And Lil, for the most part, was very confused about the whole situation.

Valerie could feel that someone was watching her, and glanced to her left to find the source. Sure enough, she saw the small, toddler eyes of Lil Deville staring up at her, questioning, puzzling. "What?" Valerie asked, a little snobbishly.

"Nothing!" Lil murmured quickly before looking away.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she whispered in annoyance.

Not long after that, the sun disappeared and the first sign of stars started to appear. By this point, everyone was getting frantic.

"Where the _heck_ could they be?" Paulina asked, worriedly.

As if on queue, the rustling of some leaves sounded from behind her. The group of kids waited in hushed silence, scarcely breathing. Soon, Dash stepped out into the semi-darkness, followed by Quan and the rest of the boys. Everyone sighed in relief.

Dash rolled his eyes at the group. "What did you expect, man-eating elephants?" he asked.

Paulina, who was attempting to hide her relief, and failing, said, "Well, you guys sure look like you were _attacked_ by one!"

Danny quickly glanced at each of the boys in turn. They all had dirt and scratches on various places on their bodies. Their hair was badly tangled, and leaves and branches seemed to cling to the already tangled mess. "What _happened_ to you guys?"

Dash snorted. " _I'll_ tell you what happened! We found a wild pig about this big," he indicated the size with his hands, "and we went after it. And then _someone_ had to go and trip over a stupid branch, and we lost it!" He turned to glare at Quan angrily.

"Look!" Quan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in a mixture of exasperation and frustration. "I said I was sorry, alright? Can't you just get over it?"

"No! Quite frankly, I can't! And do you know _why_? Because that pig was supposed to be our meal!"

"And I said I was sorry! Probably about a million times! Besides, it's not like I tripped on purpose!"

"Well, you shouldn't have tripped at all!"

Danny watched the two bullies bicker back and forth for the next few minutes. Everyone was groaning and wining in frustration along with them. The hunger was getting to them, he knew. But, that didn't mean Dash and Quan had to continue arguing like this. Danny was about to make a peaceful solution, but what Quan said next struck him hard.

"Well, I would've caught the dumb pig if we hadn't gone past those fruit trees-,"

"YOU WHAT?!" Danny screamed.

Everyone jumped slightly at the sound of Danny's voice, and stared at him bewildered. But, Danny didn't seem to care. He gritted his teeth in anger. "You _passed_ some fruit trees?!"

Dash rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, so?"

"So?!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes wild with rage. " _So_?! Instead of bringing back food that you could've easily gotten, you went after food that is practically impossible to catch! What the heck is _wrong_ with you? Do you want us all to starve to death?"

"Hey! You told us to hunt for food!" Dash argued. "We went into the woods, we searched, and we didn't get anything!"

"You were the one who suggested hunting, not me!"

"Yeah? Well, if I hadn't suggested it, we wouldn't be any closer than we were!"

"We aren't any closer than we were before! If you had made weapons like I suggested, you probably could've caught the pig! And you could've brought back fruit as well! We could've had _food_ tonight Dash! And now, thanks to you, we're _still starving_!"

"Yeah? Well, read my lips _Fenturd_ and read them good, because-,"

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE BE QUIET?!"

Everyone jumped again. But this time, Sam was the source of the startling.

"Arguing is not going to get us anywhere." she explained. "We're all tired, irritated, and hungry. Let's just get some sleep now, and we'll figure out what we're going to do in the morning. Tommy," Sam turned to face the babies who were standing wearily behind her, "you, Chuck, Phil, and Lil can have the second shelter. You've earned it."

Despite his sleepiness and the shock that endured from the huge argument that had just happened only moments ago, Tommy cheered loudly. "Come on, babies! Let's goes and gets some good night's sleep!"

Chuckie, Phil, and Lil didn't argue. They just followed Tommy into the protection of their new bedroom.

Danny sighed in annoyance. "Fine." he muttered. He turned to glare at Dash once more. "Sleep _tight_ , Dash!"

"Don't let the sand man get you, Fenton!" Dash smirked slyly at his retort before he and his pals started toward their shelter. Danny could only stare angrily after Dash and his friends. Why couldn't they ever use common sense? They had food within their grasps, and their so called 'unquestionable leader' had made them walk right past it. If they couldn't even get any food, how on earth were they going to survive until someone came to rescue them?

'If we ever _are_ rescued.' the little voice in Danny's head couldn't help but point out again.

Sam shook him from his thoughts. "Come on, Danny. You can sleep next to me."

Danny could've sworn he heard some of the girls swooning mockingly. His cheeks heated up slightly as he tried to ignore them, and lie down next to Sam on the cold sand.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning slightly on her side to look at him. Danny knew Sam was still thinking about the argument between him and Dash.

Danny glanced over at her, lying flat on his back. He couldn't help but notice that Sam's violet eyes shone slightly as she looked at him in concern. Her pretty violet eyes…

Danny quickly shook the thought from his head. "I'm fine." he replied. Then he added, "For now."

Sam nodded, and smiled slightly. "That's good."

It wasn't long after that that the two friends, along with the rest of the island were restlessly sleeping once more.


	3. Day 3

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 3 you guys! I hope you enjoy it! :) Again, I don't own any of these characters!

 **Day 3**

 ** _D_** anny and Sam woke up to the sound of Chuckie's voice. Due to the fact that their brains were still fogged up with sleep, they couldn't quite decipher what he was saying. So, they both opened their eyes to find that Danny had his arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam was snuggled perfectly into Danny's.

This woke up the two of them right away. Danny and Sam quickly scurried away in a backwards, half crab walk. This led into Sam into discussing the weather, while Danny sang 'Hail to the Bus Driver Man', neither of them paying attention to one another for two minutes straight.

Finally, when the unspoken subject had disappeared from their minds, they realized it wasn't just Chuckie's voice that was being heard. Everybody else on the island seemed to be calling out to something. But, it seemed like Chuckie's voice stood out the most in Danny and Sam's minds. That's when they realized with a jolt of fear, what everyone was doing.

They were calling Tucker's name.

Danny and Sam stood up and approached the scene as fast as they could. Phil and Lil, who had just discovered that their friends were awake, rushed toward them. "Sam! Danny!"

"Hey, you guys, what's going on?" Sam asked her playmates urgently. "Why's everyone calling Tucker's name?"

"'Cause we can't find him!" Phil exclaimed, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He's missing!" Lil added worriedly.

"What happened?" Danny tried to keep his voice calm and steady, even though the panic was threatening to rise within him.

"Well, we was asleep-," Lil started.

"-then Chuckie waked us up." Phil finished his sister's sentence.

"We asked him why he waked us up-,"

"-and he said Tucker was gone!"

"Chuckie already waked up Tommy-,"

"-and he said we should wake up the others."

"So we did. And we told them Tucker was missing. We started calling his name-,"

"-and then you guys waked up. And now we're here."

Danny was slightly puzzled. "How come you didn't wake us up like you woke up the others?" he asked the twins.

Phil shrugged. "Chuckie didn't want you guys to worry."

"Besides," Lil added, a slight grin spreading across her face, "you guys just looked so compfortable that we didn't want to wakes you up."

Danny felt his face heat up again for what seemed like the hundredth time in two days. Just how many of his friends and classmates saw Sam and him snuggling in their sleep? Danny erased the thought from his mind. He would have time to be concerned about that later. Right now, he had to focus on finding his best friend.

"Okay, has anyone checked the woods yet?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Checked the woods for what?"

Danny and Sam quickly glanced upward in the direction of the woods. Phil and Lil turned around to do the same. Chuckie, who had just approached the four friends to see if they had any ideas on how to find his playmate, yelled in eager excitement. "TUCKER!" He ran up to hug his friend, a relieved smile on his face.

Dash growled in a mixture of anger and annoyance as he stomped up to Tucker and gave him a slight shove. "You doofus!" he exclaimed, masterfully hiding the relief that was- seconds ago –about to show. "You had your loser friends worried sick! Where the heck _were_ you?"

Tucker sighed. "If you continue to call my friends losers, you won't get any bananas."

"Did you just say bananas?" Phil asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Tucker pulled a small bushel of perfect, yellow bananas out from behind his back. "I woke up early and decided to go look for those fruit trees the other guys passed yesterday. It took awhile, but I found them! So, I grabbed the nearest fruit I could find. And those were bananas. Then, I found my way back here!"

"Well, you really should've told us before you went wandering off into the woods like that." Quan stated.

Everyone stared at Quan in bewilderment. Why would he care whether Tucker was okay or not?

Quan, who seemed to realize what he had just said, quickly added, "But, I'm too hungry to care! Let's eat!"

Everyone cheered in agreement, including Danny. "Sounds great!" he exclaimed. "I'm starved!"

But, apparently, there was one person who wasn't so enthusiastic about the whole idea. "Ugh!" Paulina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I _hate_ bananas!"

Sam smirked at her slightly. "Okay then, Paulina. Go ahead and starve for another few hours before we go back to those fruit trees. You can just sit right here and watch us eat in peace." With that, Sam trudged over toward Tucker, who pulled a banana off of the bushel and handed it to her.

Paulina didn't say anything. Instead, she groaned inwardly, walked to Tucker, and reluctantly asked him for a banana.

J J J J

 ** _"_** ** _Y_** ou know," Danny announced once everyone had eaten their fair share of bananas, "I've been thinking, and I think we should build ourselves a fire."

Dash raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" He gestured with his arms directly ahead of the palm tree he was leaning on, out toward the ocean. "In case you haven't noticed Fenturd, it's only the middle of the afternoon, and we're sweating like pigs! What on _earth_ do we need a fire for?"

Danny glanced at Dash, showing no emotion on his face. "For the smoke."

"I'm sorry?" Valerie, who once had been lying down comfortably on the sandy ground, was now sitting up and cupping her ear with her right hand as if she were hard of hearing.

Danny sighed in annoyance. "I mean, we should make a fire in order to get some smoke into the air. That way, if a boat or plane or something comes by, they'll know someone's here, and they'll come and rescue us!"

Everyone, including Danny's not-so-friendly classmates nodded and chattered in eager excitement. They all thought it was a great idea. Finally, they were going to try and get rescued!

Danny, who was not used to this much praise from his peers, smiled boldly. A slight warmth of pride enveloped him. But, his moment of glory was interrupted when Tommy spoke.

"So, how are we gonna make the fire, Danny?"

"Well," Danny said, placing his thumb and index finger under his chin like he always did when he was thinking hard about something, "I saw this thing on this show called 'Male vs. Nature' where this guy made a fire by rubbing a big stone against a stick." Danny frowned slightly. "The problem is, it's really hard to get a fire going that way…"

Sam shrugged. "What choice do we have? We don't have any matches or lighters."

"Technically," a small red headed boy, with dark, rounded framed glasses, freckles, jeans, and a white t-shirt with a collar, spoke up, "we're too young to use matches _or_ lighters, so really, there would be no point in us having-,"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Dash growled, cutting the small boy off. "Nobody wants to hear you blather on about nothing!"

"Well, nobody wants to hear your insults either!" Sam cut in. "So, could you just stop picking on people and get the fire started already?"

Dash glared at her for a minute. 'Man! That Manson girl can be really intimidating sometimes!' he thought. Dash hated to admit it- even in his thoughts- but, Sam seemed like a really cool person. But, why did she always have to side with the annoying kids? Dash was bigger, stronger, and more popular than any of the kids she hung out with (or talked to on occasion)! So, why the heck did Sam always choose to hang out with the oddball, unpopular, loser kids instead of the crowd she seemed she would fit in with the most?

Dash sighed, and decided he would confront Sam about this later. Right now, the main focus was to get rescued. And unfortunately- not that he would admit it to anyone- he didn't have any ideas on how to do that. So, he would have to stick with Danny's idea. For now. "Fine." he muttered in reply to Sam's question. Then, he quickly whipped around to face Danny, and asked, "What do we need to do in order to get this plan up and running, Fenton?" He didn't even attempt to try and keep the annoyance out of his voice.

But, Danny didn't seem to notice. He was so confident with his idea that he had already made the list in his head and was rattling it off to everyone. "First," he said, holding up one finger, "I'll need a rock about the size of my fist." Danny indicated this with his left fist. "No less. It needs to have a big enough area in order to get sparks flying across the sticks. Next," Danny put a second finger up, "I'll need a small pile of sticks. Not too big, not too small, and they have to be _dry_. I can't express that enough. Sparks won't start to show up if we rub rocks against wet sticks. Even if we were lucky enough to cause a few sparks, the water on the sticks would extinguish them. Lastly," he finished, holding up a third finger, "I'll need leaves, twigs, anything you can find of the sort. If we get sparks going, we need to get them to ignite against something flammable so we can start the fire and get it to build up. We'll need lots of stuff like that in order to get some smoke into the air." Danny paused for breath before asking, "Any questions?"

Silence.

"Great! Now let's get to work!"

J J J J

 **** ** _S_** tomp, swish, stomp, swish, Tommy's bare feet went as he toddled through the sand. The other kids followed closely behind as they neared the exit of the woods. The babies led the group, and soon, they approached the spot where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were waiting.

The babies and Danny's classmates would return to the spot where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were frantically rubbing sticks and rocks across a huge stone. They would then place the sticks in a little pile next to the trio, and put more grass, leaves, and twigs around the stone which the small group was trying desperately to ignite a spark.

This process continued throughout the day, into the late afternoon, and then the early evening. Before they knew it, the first hints of starlight were starting to appear once more, and there was still no fire. It had almost been three days since the group had involuntarily arrived on the deserted island, Danny realized. He wondered if his parents had gotten a call from the school yet. If they did, they would now know that their son and his friends and classmates never made it to their destination- wherever it may have been- and were now lost somewhere. Danny's stomach churned. 'They must be worried sick.' he thought.

And what about the babies parents'? Danny thought of Stu and Didi Pickles, crying, worrying, wondering where their son was and if they were ever going to see him again. _What if_ _Tommy never got to meet his little brother_? Danny shivered slightly and pushed the thought out of his mind. He couldn't think like that. Sooner or later, they would get this fire built and the next day, they would start sending out smoke signals when it would be easier for somebody to spot them. 'We can do this.' Danny kept reminding himself. 'We can build this fire. We _will_ be rescued.'

After repeating this thought for what seemed like the billionth time, Danny was startled out of his trance when Tucker suddenly cried out, "I've got sparks!"

This got everyone's attention. Soon, there was a crowd rushing over toward the three kids, trying to get a closer look to where Tucker was sitting. Sure enough, there were three or four sparks upon the giant stone. That's when Dash started barking out orders. "Stand back! Don't crowd the loser! The sparks will go out if you do! Get some grass and leaves from the pile, and start throwing them on the sparks! And hurry!"

There was no hesitation. Everyone was running toward the grass pile, except for Danny, Sam, and Tucker who were cupping their hands around the sparks, keeping the cool breeze from blowing them out. Soon, grass, twigs, and leaves were being thrown onto the stone. Not long after that, a few sparks turned into more sparks, and more sparks became a flame, which slowly grew until a small fire was blazing.

"HA! HA!" Danny yelled in excitement. "YES! MY PLAN WORKED!"

Everyone started cheering along with Danny, high pitched yelling and squealing filling up the air around them along with the smoke. The celebration went on for about fifteen minutes or so before everyone either collapsed down onto the sand or headed toward their shelter for the night.

Dash couldn't help but grin at Danny as he sat next to him by the fire. "I hate to admit it Fenton, but you did good."

Danny couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, Dash."

They sat in silence for a minute, leaning back against the palm trees, watching the flames flicker on the newly built fire.

Soon, Dash said, "I'm the leader, so, I guess I can watch the fire for awhile."

Danny peeled his eyes away from the flames to glance over at Dash. "Are you sure?"

Dash nodded happily. "We can trade off. I'll wake you up in three hours." He glanced down at his digital watch as he said it.

Danny didn't think that he and Dash had ever agreed on anything before in their lives. He grinned, shrugged, and quickly jumped up. "Okay, then." he exclaimed, waving to Dash slightly as he walked over to a bare spot on the sand. As Danny lie down and closed his eyes, he added, "See you in three hours."

Then there was silence.

Dash had been sitting for almost two hours- getting up occasionally to add more grass and leaves to the fire -when his eyes began to droop. He quickly opened them. "One more hour." he whispered. "I must stay awake."

Fifteen more minutes passed, and Dash could barely keep his eyes open. He decided to scoot up near the fire. Maybe the intense heat would help him stay awake. Five more minutes passed. If anything, the fire was making Dash even more tired than before. It wasn't long after that that Dash relented. "Maybe, I should rest my eyes for just a minute…" he whispered softly, before he laid down.

Soon, Dash was fast asleep by the warmth of the fire, quietly snoring away. Not long after, the fire started to dim and whither away as well…


	4. Day 4

**Author's Note: Hey, you guys! :D I hope you all had a terrific holiday season and a Happy New Year! :) Anyway, here's Day 4 of 30 Nights of Island Slumber! Sorry it took so long to finally get it posted. I had major writer's block... But, now, I came up with a conclusion to the end of this chapter that I'm satisfied with. :) I hope you all enjoy it! :D I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Day 4**

 ** _A_** loud shriek startled Tommy out of his restless slumber. He quickly sat up in panic. "WHA?! WHO'S THERE?!" It took Tommy a moment to realize that he wasn't home in the comfort of his own bed; that he was surrounded by his friends and Danny's classmates on a deserted island, just outside the shelter in which he was previously sleeping. It took Tommy another moment to realize where the shriek had come from.

"Lil!" Tommy turned over to look at his friend, and smiled in relief to see that she was just fine, other than the fact that she was all shaken up. Chuckie sat beside her, shuddering in fear. "Is everything okay?" Tommy raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

Lil, who had just seemed to notice that Tommy was awake, nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, Tommy. Did I waked you up?"

Tommy shrugged. "Yeah. But I haven't been able to sleep real good anyways." He yawned slowly and loudly as if to prove his point.

"Great!" Chuckie sighed in relief, seeming to forget whatever had scared him only moments before. "I thought it was only me!"

Lil closed her eyes and shook her head. "No it's not. I haven't been able to sleep good neithers." She grimaced, and added, "And that spider didn't help me at all!"

"Spider?" Tommy asked, looking around the shelter in confusion. "What spider?"

"There was a spider crawling on Lil's arm, Tommy!" Chuckie whimpered slightly. "It was real scary!"

"Aw, come on, Chuckie!" Tommy chuckled slightly. "Spiders aren't _that_ scary!"

"Tommy, I know I'm afraid of many tiny spiders that you aren't afraid of and can easily squoosh. But, this spider was _huge_!"

"Chuckie's right, Tommy!" Lil shuddered involuntarily. "Phil was the onlyest one who was bravest enough to gets it out of our shelter."

"How big was it?" Tommy questioned.

Lil glanced around the shelter for a moment, before pointing to Chuckie's feet and saying, "It was probably as big as one of Chuckie's shoes! It scareded me awake!"

Tommy's eyes widened. "Wow!" he exclaimed in awe. "I'm sure glad that I didn't see _that_ spider!"

It wasn't long after that, that Phil came dashing back toward their shelter. "YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! COME OUT HERE QUICKLY! DANNY JUST SAW A SHIP!"

"What?!" the three babies exclaimed, unable to believe their ears.

"COME ON!" Phil was still yelling in eager excitement, even though the babies were quickly crawling out of the shelter in front of him. "DANNY SAYS WE GOTS TO GETS IN A HUGE GROUP WITH THE OTHERS AND WAVES OUR ARMS AROUND A LOTS SO THE PEOPLES ON THE SHIP WILL SEES US!"

The four toddlers started running down beside the sandy shore, toward the big group of kids who were waving their arms around eagerly, and yelling and screaming their heads off. Chuckie, who just remembered that the fire they made last night was supposed to signal any people who happened to pass by the island, was puzzled. "But, I thoughted…" he panted, "…I thoughted the fire was apposed to-,"

"THE FIRE'S OUT!"

Tommy was confused as well. Wasn't the fire supposed to be lit at a time like this? 'I wonder why somebodies puts it out.' he thought in puzzlement. Tommy figured he would have time to ponder about that later. They were near the large group of kids now, and the main focus at the moment was to get rescued. Tommy ran next to Paulina and Star who were already trying to get the people on the ship's attention. Tommy started waving his arms frantically, when he saw the giant ship out in the distance. "HEY! WE'RE OVER HERES! HEEEEEYYYY!"

Tommy continued to shout at the top of his lungs. But soon, shouting started to become pointless. The ship was way past the point where the people on the ship would be able to see them now. And there was absolutely no way the people on the ship would be able to hear them now, especially since they already hadn't heard the kids yelling their heads off before. Star suggested running down the shore a ways, but soon realized that it was useless, for rocky cliffs covered the side of the island where the ship was heading.

Once the screaming and shouting died down, there was nothing but dead silence. An occasional bird chirping and a few wild animal calls were all that could be heard. The silence seemed unending, like it had been hours since any of them had spoken, when in reality, it had only been about five minutes. But, after those five long minutes had passed, Chuckie collapsed onto his knees, seemingly exhausted, even though he had just woken up no more than fifteen or twenty minutes ago. Then, hunched over in the cool sand, he started to cry, sobs overtaking him.

Tommy silently toddled toward his best friend, sat down beside him, and without saying a word, wrapped his arms around Chuckie tightly. Tommy shut his eyes as he continued to hug Chuckie. He completely understood Chuckie's sorrow. Tommy wanted to cry as well, but he just couldn't. He was too tired, too frustrated, too _sad_ to even think about doing anything at the moment. He opened his eyes to glance at the others. They were all watching the two toddlers in sadness (He could've sworn he saw Valerie silently crying as well, but didn't point it out.). All of them except for Danny, who was glaring down at the ground and looked like he was about to punch something. But, right now, Tommy didn't want to mention Danny's anger. All he wanted to do right now was sit here in silence, all of his friends surrounding him, and continue to hug his best friend.

Chuckie sniffled for a moment, before whispering to Tommy and sobbing, "I j-just wanna goes h-home, T-Tommy! I just w-wanna g-goes _home_!"

L L L L

 ** _D_** anny stood there helplessly, watching as Tommy sat near the shore, hugging Chuckie as the tears continued to stream down his freckled cheeks. "I knows, Chuckie." Tommy tried to comfort his best friend. "Everything is gonna be okay. You'll see. _Everything is gonna be okay_." But, looking at the expression on Tommy's face, Danny could tell that Tommy was unsure what he or anybody else was going to do at this point. _Was_ everything going to be okay?

That was a good question. Danny had been hoping beyond all hope that they would eventually be rescued from the island; he thought of the day when he and his family would be reunited, of warm blankets and hot cocoa and apple cider, sitting by the fireside as he told his parents and his older sister, Jazz, of their unplanned adventure. Now, that warm spark of hope that had ignited in the middle Danny's gut the first day they got here extinguished, like a candle in the wind, and suddenly, he was cold and numb all over. The hope inside of him was gone now, and Danny knew that he would probably never see his family again. He continued to watch Chuckie cry. Danny felt like crying himself, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong, if not for his classmates, then for the babies. The babies couldn't know all hope was lost. That's what the babies were; four little bodies filled to the brim with hope. If the babies were emptied of that hope, Danny's heart would break even more.

Suddenly, a wave of rage came upon him. That boat could've rescued them all. But it didn't. There was no fire available in order produce the smoke that the rescuers would've spotted. And who's fault was it that the fire went out in the first place?

" _YOU_!"

Danny's sudden outburst caused a few kids to jump, and caused all of them to turn around to find the source of the person who broke the silence.

Dash was surprised to see Danny glaring at him so angrily. "Who, me?"

"YES, _YOU_! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU WERE _SUPPOSED_ TO WAKE ME UP SO I COULD KEEP WATCH OVER THE FIRE, SO IT WOULDN'T GO OUT! _WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU_?!"

Dash shrugged like it was no big deal. "I must've fallen asleep."

"Fallen _asleep_?" Danny whispered. He chuckled humorlessly before shouting, "FALLEN _ASLEEP_! YOU COULD'VE WOKEN ME UP IF YOU WERE TIRED! BUT INSTEAD YOU _FELL ASLEEP_?"

Chuckie, who had stopped crying due to the commotion, made the motion of trying to stand up. Tommy quickly released Chuckie from his long hug. "Danny, stop!" Chuckie cried nervously. "It's not worths it!"

"Chuck's right, dude!" Tucker added. "If you keep yelling at Dash like this, you'll get yourself stuck in a fight for sure!"

Dash smirked. "I'd like to see Fenturd _try_ and fight me!"

Danny gritted his teeth, and growled out, " _Oh_ , I was _planning_ to."

The next thing everyone knew, Danny and Dash were slowly circling each other like a lion tamer and his lion in the middle of a circus ring. Everyone was watching in either anxious or eager participation, in dead silence. Everyone except for Sam and Tucker, who were trying their best to block the babies' view. But, even they were quiet.

"You're going down, Fenton!" Dash hissed.

"Try me!" Danny taunted back.

The next thing Danny knew, Dash was tackling him to the ground. Everyone crowded around to watch the fight (while shouting for Dash's victory, and jeering at Danny for even putting up a fight). Everyone except for Tucker and Sam that is, who were trying to keep the babies' at bay. Unfortunately, they weren't very successful.

"DANNY!" Tommy shouted, managing to shove his way in between Sam and Tucker. "I'LL SAVES YOU!"

"TOMMY, NO!" Sam yelled, grabbing Tommy's arm before he could walk any further. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! YOU COULD GET HURT!"

"BUT, DANNY WILL TOO!" The next thing Sam knew, Tommy was slipping his arm out of her grasp, and he was pushing through the crowd of kids who were still surrounding Danny and Dash. Sam tried to stop Tommy before he could get into the center of the fight, but by the time she reached the front of the crowd, it was too late. Tommy was already approaching Danny and Dash. Dash had Danny pinned down to the ground.

Tommy- who had noticed Danny trying to get out of Dash's tight grip on his arms- gasped loudly, before regaining his composure, and continued to march on toward the fight. "DASH! STOP!"

Dash glanced over to his left in surprise. When he realized it was only Tommy approaching, he laughed loudly, a mean smirk quickly spreading across his face. "Awww!" Dash turned back to look at Danny, the smirk on his face never faltering. "Isn't that sweet? Your little baby _playmate_ is here to _rescue_ you!" Dash pretended to swoon. "I'm _touched_!"

Tommy stared Dash angrily in the eye before deciding to ignore him completely. Tommy marched toward the two older boys, stepping carefully over Danny (who was still pinned down to the ground by Dash), and continued to trudge toward a small boulder that was peeking out of the sand. Tommy climbed on top of the rock, before standing up straight and tall, almost as if he were on a small pedestal. Everyone who had been laughing at Dash's comment mere seconds ago suddenly became silent and frozen in curiosity as to what the youngest member of the group was up to. But, Tommy wasn't at all nervous or scared about what he had to say. He just had to let it all out in the best way he knew how. And that was to make a speech.

"Look at all of us!" Tommy exclaimed, gesturing with his palms outward toward all of the kids and toddlers standing directly in front of him. "We're all acting like aminals! Ever since we gots on this island, all we've doned is start fighting! If any of us had ever stopped fighting and listened to each others, then we probably would've gots off of this island a whole lot sooner!

"And what about, Danny?" Tommy continued. "He's been trying to helps us this whole time, and mostest of us haven't even been listening to him! You guys didn't even notice he was missing when we gots here! When you guys was wanting to play and have fun," Tommy gestured to Dash and his friends, "and when you guys was arguing about how that wasn't a good idea," Tommy nodded to his pals, "afore we founded Danny, I kept saying, 'Where's Danny? Is he okay?', and nobodies paid any attentions to me! So, I wents in the woods and looked for him myself, and founded him hurt nextest to a tree. Then, I camed back heres, and the onlyiest person who noticed something was wrong, was Valerie, so I asked her to comes and helps me bring Danny back here. That's when everybodies sawed that Danny wasn't there! Nobodies else sawed but me! And when I lefted to goes and looks for Danny, nobodies even sawed that I was goned!" Tommy glanced down at the rock he was standing on in anger at this point, but he managed to control it. Everyone else stood with a mixture of hesitation and guilt written all over their faces, including Dash (who was obviously trying not to show it).

"Look, you guys," Tommy continued now in a much calmer tone, "I knows a lotta you don't likes Danny or me or my friends. And I know that some of my friends don't likes… well…" Tommy hesitated, "…a lotta you guys. But, if we're gonna be living heres for… probably a real long time, then we gots to stop fighting! It's the onlyiest way we'll sticks together!"

This was the moment Tommy decided to take his leave. "Now, if you'll ascuse me, but, I gots to goes and takes my nappy." He climbed down from the rock, and began to head back to his shelter.

"But, Tommy!" Tucker exclaimed incredulously, "You just woke up!"

Tommy who had paused when he heard Tucker's voice, shrugged dejectedly. "Well…, I guess I'll just take my nappy early today, then." Tommy proceeded to walk back to their campground area of the beach.

It was that moment when the group of kids came to a horrible realization. They had just broken the spirit of the youngest child on the island. And when you break the spirit of a small child, you realize you can't sink any deeper than you already have. Not even the ocean nearby can drown the guilt away.


End file.
